Sirius
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Song fic centré sur ce que pense Remus de sa relation avec Sirius après le décès de celui-ci. Death fic. Sirius Hallucination -Schwarz Stein pour la musique!


**Me revoilà les p'tits loups pour un nouvelle song fic !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si moi elle me déçoit un peu je ne suis pas trop fière de mon travail T_T ! La chanson que j'ai utilisé est Sirius (Hallucitnation) de Schwarz Stein un groupe japonais pas très connu mais que je vous conseil vivement ! Sinon il s'agit d'un POV de Remus et pour changer il s'agit d'une fiction assez triste, je ne suis pas doué pour écrire les choses gay (Ouai jeu de mots obligé XD) !**

**Oooh et cela n'a toujours pas changer mais les personnages ne m'appartienne pas même si j'en meurs d'envie ;)**

**Bonne lecture et Wolfstar forever ~**

* * *

Toute le monde à enfin ouvert les yeux sur le retour de Voldemort, les gens crient, les gens pleures. Ici tout n'est que panique mais moi je ne pense qu'à toi … Je te revois encore traversé le voile et disparaitre loin de moi. Pourtant je n'ai pas pus faire eclater ma peine car je devais m'occuper de Harry. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas aimé que je le laisse tout seul, pourtant j'aurais seulement aimé courir vers ce voile pour te rejoindre. Mais à peine sortie que le pauvre a été appé dans un ouragan de journaliste et de furies qui voulait tout savoir sur les aventures du grand Harry Potter, et toi ? Personne ne pensais a toi, pourtant tu venais de mourir. Une étoile s'éteignait ….

_Une par une,  
Les lumières bleues et floues de la ville  
Sombrent dans les ténèbres_

_Les bruits meurent_  
_Et comme pour couper le silence_  
_Sirius brille_

Dumbledor m'a demander d'aller me reposé, je crois qu'il se doutait que nous étions amant et qu'il voit a quel point mon coeur est meurtire. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer alors je marche dans les rue de Londres. Mais je ne vois rien … les passants se promenant tranquillement mains dans la mains son sans aucune importanc, l'air doux de l'été londonnien ne calme pas mes douleurs. Alors je me réfugie dans les étoiles où je vois Sirius briller ! Je sais que c'est stupides mais depuis ton départ je trouve qu'elle brile encore plus … comme si s'était toi de là haut qui m'envoie un message.

_J'envoie mes larmes débordantes__  
__Au ciel __Je garde ces sentiments oscillants et écrasants dans mon cœur__  
__Et les fait éclore dans mes rêves_

Arrivé hors de la ville je me mets à courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Allongé dans la campagne, mes larmes trouble les étoiles et je ne te vois plus briller alors je sombre... Dans mes rêves alors je te retrouve je te vois comme le Sirius que tu aurais du être sans cette affreuse guerre et ton séjour a Azkaban. Tu es resspendissant et ton sourire ferais fondre n'importe qui, tu me prend par la main et ensemble nous allons danser...

_Nous avions l'habitude de marcher ensemble et de compter  
Ces lumières qui se répandaient dans le ciel nocturne  
Et maintenant tu souris dans mes rêves  
Dans ce ciel étoilé auquel tu es lié_

_Des millions et des millions de lumières coulent dans ce ciel qui s'étend sans fin_  
_Trouve moi, tremblant,_  
_Dans cet intervalle de temps brillant_

A mon reveille je laisse a nouveau mes pas me guider et ils me m'ènnent au Squard Grimmaud. Cela ne fait que quelques heures que cette maison est a présent vide et je sens encore ta chaleur. Dans la cuisine le feu est mort et Kreature ne se préoccupe plus que du vieux tableau. Je visite chaque pièce machinalement comme si je m'attendais a te voir surgir de nul pars pour m'enlacer en chucotant: "désolé Moony …. cette blague ci n'était pas drôle". J'entre dans ta chambre et je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

_Cette odeur délicate laissée dans cette chambre__  
__Et la chaleur de cette main que je tenais sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin__  
__Elles restent doucement dans mon cœur__  
__Et même maintenant, elles ne disparaîtront pas_

Les mois ont passé depuis cette nuit atroce et aujourd'hui je suis marié et j'ai même un petit garçon. Tonks sait que mon coeur appartient a quelqu'un d'autre, et que malgré la tendresse que j'éprouve pour elle je ne répondrais jamais a ses attentes. C'est une femme formidable et courageuse, elle c'est battus couragesement lors de notre dernière guerre mais tout comme moi elle s'est faite tuée. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas a ces côtés que mon âme ira mais aux côté de la tienne … Je suis en paix a présent lorsque je saisis ta main et que je vois ton sourire.

**- Te voilà enfin …. tu m'aura fait attendre Moony**

_Bientôt, le train de mes rêves, se précipitant sur le ciel étoilé viendra me chercher__  
__Je l'accueillerai en souriant__  
__Même maintenant, je peux entendre ta voix_

* * *

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
